Clan Cullen
by Malin Halibell
Summary: I was nothing more than a little girl at the start. I grew and flourished with Edward. I had thought there was nothing for me, but Edward showed me things I never knew humans were capable of. He showed me what living was truly about; riding on a motorcycle with the wind through my hair and adrenaline pumping through my veins. The MC was a way of life, I hoped we wouldn't die by it.


**Hello, hello! ****I've got a new story for you! I got inspired for a little Motorcycle/Biker Edward, and this is what I got out of it. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Remember, this is rated M for many reasons, including but not limited to: Sex, violence, drugs, and language.**

**Please read and enjoy**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bells!"

I frowned down at the box I was packing.

My last box, one of only three I had. For a teenage girl, I didn't seem to have a lot of stuff. Sure, a couple bags of clothes and shoes, as for other things - little stuff around my room, it wasn't as much as most.

Hell, one of the boxes was nothing but books.

Taping closed my final box, I carried it down the steps to my waiting father.

"Phoenix… I hate Phoenix. I hate the freaking hot weather, it's like California without the benefit of the beach." I grumbled under my breath, not really meaning for him to hear it.

"After a couple weeks you'll get used to it." He told me, loading the box into the U-haul.

I groaned, stomping back into the house.

Real mature of me, I know.

Right now though, I honestly could have given a shit less. I was so close to throwing myself on the ground and having a full out tantrum, I could practically feel the inner five year old in me clawing it's way out.

I knew what Charlie was doing; he was trying to run from all of the memories that Forks held. Like the ones of my mother, of how she lived, how she loved Charlie and I, and how she died.

A part of me couldn't blame him for wanting to start over, to find a new place away from the pain.

Another, much larger, part of me hated him for even thinking about leaving the only town I had ever known. The town where I was born and grew-up, where mom would take me to play in the park, where I went to school. To leave the house where she measured how tall I grew every year on the door frame to the kitchen, where she read to me up in my bedroom, where my first and only boyfriend picked me up for prom and she took a million pictures.

It felt like Charlie was trying to leave the only memories of her behind like the past seventeen years had meant nothing.

I wanted to lay down on the floor and dig my nails into the carpet so Charlie would have to drag me out kicking and screaming. At least then I wouldn't feel like I was giving up so easily.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the house, coming to a stop as they reached where I was in the kitchen.

"Do you have everything?" Charlie asked, looking around the bright yellow room.

Mom always told me that bright colors brightened the soul.

"I guess." I muttered.

"The flight is about four hours long, so make sure you've got a book or something in your carry on bag." He said, a little awkwardly.

_Yeah, you know how pissed off I am._

So with one last glance at the only home I've ever known, I got into a cab with Charlie, and watched it fade away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The plane wasn't any better than the car had been; nothing but awkward silence broken up by occasional muttered words.

It was a relief to me when the captain announced we would be landing in Phoenix soon.

We got off the plane, neither of us really talking to each other. I had only brought one small suitcase with me on the plane, because the majority of our things would be here tomorrow in the U-haul. I didn't need more than some clothes and the more important things; my laptop, a couple pictures, stuff like that.

"Come on kid." Charlie mumbled, guiding me toward a taxi outside the airport.

It was hot and sunny outside, the exact opposite of what I loved. I grew up in the rainy, cloudy, cool weather of the northwest. I used to love curling up in my bedroom on rainy days, reading a book and relaxing as I listened to the rain pitter-patter against my window.

That will probably never happen again.

I've heard that it doesn't rain much in Arizona.

Charlie had sold the house back in Forks and bought a new one for us here. I hadn't seen it yet, just having what Charlie told me about it to go off of. He said it was two stories, with three bedrooms, and the basic floor plan of a living room, kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms - nothing too special.

"You'll like it Bella, I promise. It will just take some getting used to." Charlie tried to tell me as the taxi maneuvered through the busy streets.

I crossed my arms, turning my head to face out the window.

I didn't necessarily hate Charlie for doing this, but I sure as hell wasn't going to act happy and pretend this was what I wanted.

Charlie had been offered the position of Sheriff in a little town just outside of Phoenix, called Scarlet Town. He jumped at the chance to leave Forks, a little too eagerly for my taste.

He had tried to reason with me that this new job meant more money, but I thought we were doing just fine on his salary in Forks. We weren't in debt, we had everything we needed, plus some of what we wanted. I knew he was worried about me having money to go to college, but the life insurance policy mom had was more than enough to send me to school.

The town was only about fifteen minutes outside of Phoenix, and was at least bigger than Forks, I'll give it that, but it definitely wasn't a big city like Phoenix or Seattle.

It looked very… quaint. Suburban-like, with rows of houses that looked nearly identical to each other. There were small shops, a couple gas stations, grocery stores, stuff like that. We drove past the police station, a large black building with _Scarlet__ Town Police Station_ written in big blocky letters across the front.

"See, it's not so bad." Charlie said to me, motioning out the window.

I didn't say anything.

I didn't know what to say.

_Yeah, it looks like an adorable town, dad. Thanks for ripping me away from my childhood home for it._

The cab drove onto a suburban street, pulling into a driveway of a two story, brick Victorian looking house.

"Here's our new home, kid." Charlie announced lamely.

No.

It was our new _house_. It wasn't our new _home_.

Charlie and the cab driver pulled our suitcases out of the trunk, and after he paid the fare, Charlie led me up the stairs to the front door.

It was a red door, with two small square windows the size of my palm toward the top, and a silver knocker.

He let me in first, carrying my bag behind me as I stepped over the threshold.

The house was nicer than our one in Forks, a bigger floor plan with bigger rooms, hardwood floors throughout the entire house, and the walls were a plain beige color.

"It's dark in here." I said, more to myself than Charlie.

"Well, I'm sure we can brighten it up. Paint, buy some new curtains… some stuff like that." He told me.

Past the entryway and across from the living room, there was a large staircase - curving along the wall and up to the second floor.

"Pick whatever room you want, they're both on the second floor." Charlie said, nodding toward the staircase. "My room is on this floor toward the back."

After a moment of awkward silence, Charlie kind of nodded his head and walked off.

Alright then.

I picked the biggest bedroom of the two, which was nearly twice the size of the one I had back home.

And like the rest of the house, the walls were beige.

_Someone seriously lacked some creativity._

The only familiar thing here that reminded me of my bedroom at home was the window seat facing out the front of the house.

But there were no wet streets, no gray clouds, no green trees…. Only overwhelming sunshine, paved streets, and people in shorts and tank tops doing warm weather things.

I sighed, moving away from the window and focusing on unpacking my bag.

I'd need a new wardrobe.

Don't get me wrong, I did not say that with any form of enthusiasm. I didn't mind shopping, I just didn't find it to be all rainbows and unicorns like a lot of girls thought it was.

My new wardrobe would be purely out of necessity.

I owned very few articles of clothing that weren't meant for cooler weather; a couple light t-shirts and a pair of shorts, along with the one pair of flip-flops I had which were mostly meant for around the house stuff. Most of my wardrobe consisted of jeans, sweaters, coats, and boots. If I tried to go outside here in jeans and a thick sweater, I'd melt and die.

So after I unpacked the few things I had, I went back downstairs to find Charlie.

He was in the kitchen, which was nothing but granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Most people's dream kitchen, but it seemed so… cold and empty to me.

"I don't have any summer clothes." I said to him.

"What?" He sounded a little out of it.

"My clothes, they're all sweaters and jeans and long sleeved shirts. That's not exactly Phoenix attire." I said blandly.

"Uh… here." He reached into his wallet and handed me the only credit card we owned. "Buy whatever you need… get something extra if you see something you want."

_So this was the strategy he wanted to go with - try to buy me off._

I stalked back upstairs, pulling out my laptop and finding a website for a store nearby in Phoenix. I couldn't go out and shop for a couple reasons; first, I had no idea what kind of stores this little town had, and second I had no way to get anywhere. Charlie had sold our car and we were going to need to get a new one here.

But that wouldn't be until tomorrow.

There was a deputy or someone from the police station that was supposed to come by later and pick up Charlie and give him his police issued Sheriffs car, but that wouldn't do for everyday errands.

I found a site for JC Penny's that did next day shipping and started shopping around. A few pairs of shorts, some simple tank tops and t-shirts, a few dresses I wouldn't mind wearing, I found some cute leggings, a couple pairs of Converse and flip-flops, just for the hell of it I got two pairs of heels, accessories and whatnot.

I didn't buy anything extra, not wanting to let Charlie feel like I was accepting his pity gifts or whatever he thought they were.

Just as I was shoving my laptop under a pillow, the doorbell rang and I could hear Charlie shouting something.

Creeping out of my room and down the hall, I stood near the top of the stairs, hidden behind the wall, and listened for who it could be.

"… down to the station for a while." A strange male voice said.

"Good. I just need to tell my daughter. Bella, could you come downstairs?" Charlie called up the stairs to me.

I counted to fifteen so it seemed like I was still in my room before rounding the corner and walking quickly down the steps.

Charlie and a man were standing in the living room.

The guy was wearing a police uniform, he had tan skin, black hair, and was fucking huge. At least 6'5" and muscles on top of muscles. And he looked young, like he was fresh out of the academy and just joined the force a year or two ago.

Charlie noticed me come in, stepping over to pull me toward where he and the police guy were standing.

"This is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Deputy Jacob Black." Charlie introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Jacob smiled, his hand reaching out.

I didn't like him.

He was too perfect. Way too _GQ_, even in a police uniform. And he gave off this weird vibe… like he was cocky, overconfident - annoyingly so. I'd seen that with a lot of the new recruits, they thought that because they were cops now, they were invincible and could get away with anything.

But because I didn't want to embarrass Charlie in front of a co-worker, I smiled back politely and shook the proffered hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I echoed his words.

"Bella, I'm going down to the station with Jacob for a while, so if you'd like to stay here, explore the house a little-"

"Actually, could I come with you? I'd like to walk around the town, see where everything is." I asked hopefully.

_Anything to get out of here._

"Sure." Charlie sounded surprised, probably because I was showing some interest in the town.

Jacob grinned at me and started like he was about to say something, but I walked past him out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bella, get away from the cells." Charlie sighed.

I snickered, stepping back from the jail cell holding a hung-over prostitute. She had been telling me a lot of good stuff.

So with reluctance I walked out of the cell area and to the front desk, where I was supposed to remain until Charlie was finished. For some reason, he'd told me to wait before going out.

Jacob was rifling through a stack of files a few feet away and I frowned at him.

Still didn't like him one bit, even after the drive up here.

Jacob seemed to think I had the mental capacity of a seven year old, talking to me like I'd never been in a cop car before.

_Puh-lease_.

Charlie was a cop before Jacob was in the first grade.

I'd grown up with a police officer father, I knew everything about being a cop, from how the fucking sirens worked to the codes radioed through. The only thing separating me from becoming an actual cop was the physical training.

I was about to go tell Charlie I was bored and wanted to leave, but something caught my eye.

A man coming through the door of the station.

He was certainly attractive, a little older than me - I wouldn't put him under twenty-five, but definitely not over thirty.

His bronze colored hair shined in the lights, his skin held a slight tan - the kind you get from just naturally being in the sun, his jaw was strong, a day or two worth of scruff covered his face.

His clothing was a little odd. His white shirt and dark blue jeans were normal - a little wear and tear on them with holes in the knees - it was the black leather vest he was wearing that caught my attention. White, rectangular patches were on both sides of the front panels, _Cullen _on one patch, _V. President_ on another, _Original _on one on the left side, and _Masen_.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he zeroed in on me, his eyes slowly raking over me from head to toe.

I wasn't wearing anything fancy, just jeans, a loosely hanging blue shirt, and black ankle boots. Without my usual layers of sweaters and jackets, I felt incredibly exposed under this man's eyes.

"Bella, why don't you go in the back." Jacob walked up behind me, startling me a little.

_Like I'm going to listen to you, Mr. Overconfident Asshole._

"Wow, I like yer new receptionist… a very nice improvement over that last one." The guy leaned over the front counter, smiling at me.

His voice held an accent. It took me a moment to recognize it - _Irish_. It wasn't very noticeable, just when he said certain words.

"She's not a receptionist, she's the Sheriff's daughter. Now move it along, Cullen." Jacob growled from behind me.

The Cullen guy grinned, winking at me before speaking again. "Well then, I suppose I'll have a good reason for breakin' the law now."

Jacob slammed a thick folder onto the desk, glaring at Cullen.

"McCarty is almost finished being processed, you can wait over there until he comes out." Jacob said, pointing forcefully at the waiting area.

Cullen just laughed and slowly turned around, making his way over to lean against a wall.

My curiosity was peaked.

"Who was that?" I asked Jacob softly.

"No one to concern yourself with Bella." He told me dismissively.

I barely resisted from knocking him in the face.

Just then, another man came out of the processing room. He was as big as Jacob, but a little wider in the shoulders and had paler skin and dark brown curls. There was also an almost childlike look to his face, little indentions in his cheeks where I'm sure deep dimples would appear if he smiled.

I noticed that he almost had the same kind of vest that Cullen had. _McCartney, Original_, and _Masen _written on his patches.

He walked right up to Cullen.

"Is Rosie pissed?" The bigger man asked.

"Well…" Cullen drew out. "Between her banshee screams, I though' I heard the words _sleepin' on the couch._"

"Fuck!" Big guy shouted before storming out.

Cullen chuckled, leisurely following him out.

Before the door closed behind him, Cullen turned around and winked at me.

I blushed, quickly looking away and tried to act busy by picking up a pen.

When I dared to glance back up, he was gone.

"Bella!"

I jumped, placing a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my heart.

_What that hell was with people sneaking up on me?_

"You can go ahead now." Charlie told me. "Be home by seven for dinner, I'll just order some pizza or something."

"Okay." I promised.

"You got money for a cab home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, only half paying attention.

"Bells… look… I know this isn't easy for you." Charlie started off quietly. "But your mom would have wanted us to move on and be happy."

My eyes flashed to his, narrowing dangerously.

"Seriously? That's all you can come up with? She died two months ago, you barely had her buried before you started looking for a job position in a whole different state. Did you ever stop to think about what I wanted? You didn't even ask me about moving. I know to you I'm still your little girl in pigtails, but I'm an adult, I can think for myself and I have my own opinions." I said, my anger rising with each word.

"_Isabella_!" Charlie intoned angrily, clearly flustered.

I ignored him, the words bursting from my mouth before I could stop them.

"You took me away from the only things I had left of my mom!" I cried out.

_I know, I just did that whole thing about being an adult and I'm crying about my mommy._

_Shut up._

Charlie looked stunned at my outburst, white faced and silent.

I took in a shuddering breath, finally remembering where we were and that people were looking at us, and I quickly darted away from him and out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After I spent ten minutes crying in the bathroom at someplace called _Billy's Diner_, I cleaned myself up and bought a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, hiding in a booth in the farthest corner of the diner.

I just didn't understand why Charlie couldn't look at things from my point of view.

Was I truly being that much of a child? Was it so bad that I didn't want to leave my home and memories behind? The place were my mother was buried? I couldn't even visit her grave now.

Maybe I _was _handling it a bit immaturely and stubborn, but it was all I was feeling - that anger and frustration, and I didn't know how else to handle it.

I stuffed another piece of chocolaty goodness into my mouth and fiddled with the handle on my coffee cup.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash and before I could really look, a small girl flopped into the seat across from me.

I jumped, almost spilling my coffee.

"Hi!" She greeted brightly, her big blue eyes shining.

"Hello…" I said hesitantly.

She couldn't have been more than four or five years older than me, her light brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, a few flyaway strands falling around her face.

"You shouldn't be so sad, everything will get better soon." She said cryptically.

"What?" I blurted.

"That sad look on your face…." She tilted her head with a little frown. "But you don't need to worry for much longer, things will get better and you'll be happy again."

"Who are you?" I asked, deciding to ignore her comments.

"I'm Alice." She said as her hand shot out toward me.

"I'm Bella." I said, shaking her tiny hand.

"That's pretty!" She gushed.

"Thanks… it's short for Isabella." I said, not really knowing why I was telling her this.

"Are you Italian then?" She asked.

"Ummm… kind of… my mom was part Italian, but I don't really think much of it." I told her slowly.

Alice nodded silently, and I was trying to figure out how to ask what the hell she was doing here without sounding impolite.

"About time." Alice said suddenly, making me frown.

The bell above the diner door _dinged _and a man walked in.

And not just any man.

Cullen.

His eyes swept the diner, landing on where Alice and I were sitting, a small smile flitting across his face as he started to walk over.

"Alice… what're you doing?" Cullen asked as he came up to our table.

"I'm talking to my new friend." She said, giving him a pointed look through her long lashes.

"Jasper is wondering where you went off to." He continued, his eyes darting over to me a couple times.

Alice turned to look at me, smiling brightly.

"I need to go, but I'll see you around town." She told me, sliding out of the booth.

Alice grabbed Cullen's leather vest, making him bend down a little from the force of her pulling.

"I told you so." I heard her whisper.

"Shut up!" He hissed at her, shooing her away.

I sat there awkwardly, watching their exchange as they acted more like brother and sister than anything.

"Sorry 'bout Alice." Cullen apologized as Alice walked out the door.

"She was fine." I told him truthfully. A little odd, but she hadn't bugged me or anything.

He lingered a little, looking like he was about to sit down in the spot Alice had just vacated, but seemed to think better of it at the last second.

With one last look, he turned around and left me to myself once again. I watched as he talked to the waitress across the counter. He smiled and said something I couldn't hear, the two obviously knew each other.

I felt a little jealous at the ease of which she talked to him. I'd never been good with people, and sure as hell not with attractive men.

But of course a girl like her wouldn't have any problems talking to men.

She was beautiful, a little too beautiful to be working at a place like this. Tall, smooth porcelain skin, big green eyes, bright curly red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her bone structure was to die for.

I squinted a little so I could read her name tag - _Maggie_.

She laughed and playfully threw a straw at Cullen, then said something loud enough for me to make out her voice. She had an Irish accent just like Cullen's.

Why would a couple of Irish people be out here in the middle of Arizona?

_Maybe they're related and recently moved here?_

_Or maybe that's his girlfriend and they moved here to start a life together._

My mind ran through half a dozen scenarios like those, but then I admonished myself, realizing that it really wasn't any of my business. Though a part of me focused on their body language and neither of them seemed really close or lovey-dovey. It just seemed like they were a couple friends laughing and joking around.

They talked quietly for a few more minutes before he squeezed her hand and nodded, turning to walk out.

After that, I finished my muffin and had two more cups of coffee before I realized it was after seven o'clock.

_Charlie was going to be so worried._

Fighting or not, I didn't want to worry him more than necessary.

So I threw some money down on the counter and hurried out of the diner. I'd have to call a taxi, which would take another twenty minutes or so, or I could walk over to the station and maybe if Jacob was there ask him for a ride home.

_No, I'd rather walk home than go ask Officer Jackass for help._

I was digging around in my pocket for my phone when I heard a low rumbling come up behind me. I swiveled around, and five feet away from me was Cullen on a sleek black and silver motorcycle.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" He asked me, motioning to the back of his motorcycle.

"I'm not supposed to get on strangers' bikes." I said with a bit of attitude, crossing my arms.

"Well… my name's Edward, what's yours, luv?" Cullen - Edward - asked smoothly.

"Bella." I blurted out to him before I could think.

The way he called me _l__ove _with that accent of his had me blushing and flustered.

"Bella…" My name rolled off his tongue, that Irish accent of his making it sound a hundred times hotter. "Now that we know each others name, we're not exactly strangers anymore, are we?"

"Not exactly…" I allowed.

"Then you wouldn't be getting on a strangers bike - you'd be getting on the bike of a man you have recently met." Edward stunned me with a dazzling smile.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face, looking down at my shoes for a moment before looking back up at Edward.

I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle.

* * *

**What do ya think so far? Is Bella justified in her feelings, or does she need to get over it? Edward and a little bit of Emmett and Alice in this one, more Irishward next chapter, promise.**

**If you go to my profile page, there's a link for a Clan Cullen tumblr I made. It will include characters, music that has something to with CC and/or inspires me to write, as well as teasers. I've already posted some stuff on there, and I'll probably be posting more tonight.**

**Friend me on Facebook if you want, I'm under Malin Halibell. Just tell me you're a reader.**


End file.
